Never Knew the Price
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: "And if you could see, the look in his eyes; the wolf wore the sheep, as a perfect disguise." If working with a monster was what it took to heal his son, Crombel would accept.


"_And if you could see, the look in __**his**_ _eyes, the wolf wore the sheep,_

_**as a perfect disguise.**_"

"_And he couldn't believe, _

_**that he fell for his lies.**_"

* * *

Crombel didn't think he would stoop so slow as to make a contract with the very beings whom he was fighting against; but here he was, on his knees, before the most powerful being amongst the Nobles. He fought back the tears that were starting to well up, because everything he was doing was for the one whom he held close to his heart. As he swallowed up his pride, he knew the being was smirking.

Everything went downhill as soon as the Union, who was recruiting Nobles into their agency, attacked his village. His wife was killed by the one known as the Berserker, and his oldest daughter was killed by the Agvain Leader. Leaving his weak son alive, who had a sickness known as polymyositis. Crombel was forced to fight, and live on his own.

Seeking to extend his life-force and find a way to be timeless; he was willing to sell his soul for the bitter pleasure. He would take any pain just to heal his son, who was on the brink of death. The only family who he had left, the only thing that kept him alive.

He refused to accept the thought of getting older; he couldn't die, not when he came this far for his son, and was face-to face with the most powerful Noble, who was forcing him into a bond, just watch him crumble.

"Do you accept, my bond?"

Agony pierced Crombel's heart as he remembered the painful screams of his wife and daughter could be heard. Their cries for help, but also their yells for run, was all coming back to him as he was about to give this being his answer. "Yes, Master."

"Are you _mine_ now?"

"Yes, Master." All he wanted was to die, but he couldn't just let this man find his son and kill him. His child was young, weak, and dying. And Crombel had to find the key to be timeless, and give it to his son. That way, all they would have to do was live.

The being looked at him up and down and walked away, his crimson eyes were narrowed and his clothes looked like they had been ripped. His hair was a mess, and it seemed like he had been in a battle. He stopped in his steps as he glanced over to Crombel. "I know the key… in how to become 'endless'," he spoke, his voice in a hoarse whisper.

"... endless?" Crombel demanded, standing up, only to be forced down on his knees, feeling a splitting pain in his chest. "Tell me… what is it?"

"Who are you to demand things from me?" the being questioned, staring at Crombel with a cold gaze. His eyes soon softened as he looked up at the ceiling, tapping his foot. "I am. I am your key, to be endless. It is what you want, right?"

If working with this monster was what it took to heal his son, then, Crombel would accept it.

* * *

119 Years had passed, and Crombel had been keeping his son suspended in liquid, in a glass tube in order to keep him alive, and make sure the polymyositis didn't harm him anymore than what it was doing. He was still waiting on the gift to being endless, but right now, Crombel was noticing that he wasn't ageing.

At some points, he would be seen crying, because he wasn't dying. Most people would see not dying as a gift, being able to live your life to the fullest; but Crombel saw it as a curse. He watched everyone around him die, and he was forced to see his son's weak and frail body; not being able to do what a normal child would be doing.

The one who he was bonded to was cold, and carried an aura of hatred that was directed toward him. But, he would do anything for his son to be timeless, to be healed, and to live longer. He refused to experiment on his child; the very fear of losing or inflicting anymore pain on him caused Crombel to grimace.

While he was debating on what he should do, the lab doors swung open, revealing his bondeed, who came storming through. A look of dread, worry, anger, and revenge was plastered all over the man's face.

"Crombel," the being called out, his tone sharp as he walked over to Crombel.

The doctor turned his attention toward the dark haired man. Noticing that every step the man took was full of power and meaning, a look of determination on his face. Crombel didn't even bother asking what was wrong, since his bonded treated him as nothing more than an insect. "Master."

"I need you to become an Elder of the Union," the being said quickly, crimson eyes narrowed as he took a step toward Crombel. "My enemy… will awaken soon." He saw the look of hesitation on his bonded's face. Hesitation. Hesitation and pity were the looks that he absolutely _despised. _

"_It's almost ready."_

"_What is?"_

"_The thing you've been searching for. The key to being 'endless'."_

The silvered haired man's eyes widened, a pit of dread filling him along with worry. This close, he was _this_ close to saving his son. He would do anything to make sure his son was alright, yet, joining the Union, he could in-danger his son, and himself. Why did he have to join such a corrupted agency? He wouldn't dare to ask that to his bonded's face, since his child's life was resting in the hands of the man whom he despised. "How long do we have?"

"11 years at the most."

"... How do I join?"

The being titled his head, a grin on his face. Yes he knew what could hurt Crombel. He knew how to peel him apart, and how to build him up. Just one simple thing that he strived for. The key to be timeless. "I'll handle things. No need to worry." He then paused. "I want you take up on a project… could you do that for me?"

* * *

Desperation filled Crombel as he realized that he was running out of time in giving his son endless life, in order to cure him from his sickness. With narrowed eyes yet having a pit of dread, he put a lot of research together, and came to the decision that he was going to experiment on his son, in order to keep him alive.

He would do whatever it took in order to make him live a normal life.

* * *

11 years did past, and Crombel was planning on leaving the Union after his son was slowly getting better. He now went to school, made friends, and was getting good grades. But, in order for him to be fully cured, he had to get the power to being endless. Thinking that he could get more research done in leaving the corrupted place, he would be able to find out how to be timeless on his own.

Planning on retiring in secret, his bonded found out, and the it failed.

"Why would you do this to me?"

'_I felt betrayed.. did you lie to me?' _ Was what, Crombel wanted to ask, but he was forced to stay silent as he was put under the intense mind control that only this being could possess.

"Why would you… deny me? Were you seeking to hurt me, bonded?"

'_You didn't give me what I wanted… I'm still hoping that you have the information, but I feel like I'm ready to bite the hand that's feeding me.' _ Crombel wanted to say some many things, demand what the info was, plead to spare his son if he were to die right here. Crombel wasn't planning on dying though. He had obtained so much power, he was able to tame the dark energy that his weapon possessed; and just when he thought he was getting stronger, he would see the terrifying energy that his bonded possesed.

"You.. lied.. you hid. You did a wretched thing, you piece of filth." The dark haired man's crimson eyes narrowed as a dark aura appeared. Blood surrounded the man as his glowed red, all the lights in the room losing power. "I made a bond with you to keep myself hidden from the piece of garbage known as my brother." He watched with interest as Crombel winded up collapsing to his knees due to all the power surging within the room. "You really are weak. Didn't I promise I'd make you stronger? What happened to our bond? What about being timeless? "

'_Did you lie to me?' _

Seeing the look in Crombel's eyes, the being knew that the doctor clearly understood that everything was a lie.

Hate, rage, and sorrow filled the silver haired man as his eyes said all his emotions. His face grew pale as he was forced to stare at the one who he would follow, just because of a lie. The wolf and the sheep, wore a perfect disguise. He fell for the lies, was forced to work with the beings that took everything away from him.

The being started to laugh. "You really believed me? Wow, you truly are greedy! But, wait, I found out the true reason as to why you wanted to become 'timeless'." The dark haired man beamed, almost how a child would act once it found something out that nobody knew. "It's for your son, who is suffering from polymyositis; even through all the experiments, he's still dying."

Crombel's eyes widened as a sudden pain came through his chest. His heart ached, he mourned for everything he had done. Everything was for a lie, and his son was going to suffer, because he trusted somebody who would be mistaken for the devil.

"Before I completely take control of you," the dark haired man started, tapping his chin. "I think it's time you finally know who I am." Taking a few steps forward to where he was finally in front of Crombel. "I am the Noblesse, the most powerful Noble. You should be honored, to be able to be used by me, bonded."

Crombel couldn't believe that the last time he saw his son, was when he was telling him to study for his upcoming math test.

* * *

Shinwoo Han was constantly checking the door, waiting for someone to show up. He ran a hand through his red hair as he tapped his knees, fear filling him as he wondered what had happened to his visitor.

Moments passed as the red haired boy wondered if the guest wasn't coming, until there was a knock on the door. His blue eyes sparkled as he dashed for the door, swinging it open with an excited smile, only for it to fade. "Who are you?"

"I am a co-worker of your father's. May I come in?"

"Uh, sure. But, um, what happened to my dad?" Shinwoo asked, tilting his head, curiosity filling him. Peeking his head out of the door he saw no one. It was quite odd, because the streets were usually full of people. Not even the old lady across from his house was out. "He goes by Dr. Crombel in his agency, if you need information on that," he says with a nervous laugh.

The figure smiled, and Shinwoo finally got a good look at the man before him. Wavy black hair that almost reached his shoulders, and crimson eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt with black pants. If this wasn't a strange situation, Shinwoo would've teased him, asking if he was going to a funeral. But, the aura the man carried was terrifying. "I came to the right place."

"What?"

"Shinwoo Han, we need to have a talk, please, step aside."

* * *

"_He promised forever, _

_**but he never knew the price.**_"

_A/N: When Crombel went Light Yagami Death Note mode, it was out of character; I wondered if the brother taking control of Crombel would be better because it would explain Crombel's decisions. _

_This was based off on the song "__**The Wolf and the Sheep"**_ _by __**Alec Benjamin.**_


End file.
